Power's Own
by Batgirl
Summary: Lex Luthor takes a moment to express his views on the WONDERFUL effects that ultimate power has to bring.


Power's Own

By: Batgirl--currently known as Oracle ;)

Rating: PG……?

Genre: Superman

Summary: Lex Luthor takes a moment to express his views on the WONDERFUL effects that ultimate power has to bring.

Disclaimer: Lex Luthor, Superman, and all other related characters are property of those WONDERFUL guys down at DC. ALL HAIL DC!!

***

Power, money, women. Three of the greatest things created by man. Each in their own can be great. Together all three can be an ultimately powerful force. And yet each other on their own are great in their own likeness.

Many have said that power in the wrong hands can be a destructive thing. I beg to differ.

Being dubbed "The Bad Man" and having power in the palm of my hand have NOT given way to the destructive and chaotic nature that power has succumbed to. 

With the power I've held, I'll admit that not all things that have come with it have been good. For anything bad, you damn well better believe I've covered my tracks. A man of my image cannot afford to have pure blood on my hands.

I've done things in the past that I have not been proud of, but they all needed to be done. 

Murder, theft, grand larceny, aiding and a bedding wanted fugitives, illegal operations, harboring, love… I'll admit. I'm guilty. However, you'll never get me to verbally say or get that written down on pen and ink.  It won't happen… Not in a million years. A tape recorder-- well that's another story— 

Damn Superman….

Even if I do get caught, even that I HAVE gotten caught in the past, doesn't mean that the power aspect will come to my service.

I'm a powerful man. I'm President of the United States. Owner and CEO of Lex Corp, Luthor Corp, and hundreds of other small business... I'm Lex Luthor. NO prison can hold me. Even if the chance should arise that I do get locked up and placed behind bars that doesn't mean the second I get a chance, I'll get sprung. Whether it is by my own doing or from people on the outside, I won't be in there for long. That's a promise.

I'm a resourceful man. Always have and always will be. Anything that may come my way will be put to use. Any weapon, any person—whatever it takes to get the job done. THAT I will admit to.

Terrorism has nothing on us. We're a nation united as one and nothing nor no one will break that chain.

Plenty of threats TO the power have come along the road. Simple, stupid, and idiotic threats—Superman for instance. He's "challenged" the power.

"I've got my eye on you Lex."

No kidding. No offence, but I don't need a big blue boy scout playing Peeping Tom in my life.

"I see what you're doing. It's not right."

A simple chuckle. "You can't stop me."

"The hell I can't."

"You take me down everything—this country will be in danger—"

"Is that a threat?"

""…..in danger of a fallen economy that can be utter hell for millions. This country NEEDS someone like me taking care of things."

"You—"

"HAVE been handling things."

"Bribes, murders—"

"I do what I need to do to make the problem vanish."

"Senseless."

"Not entirely." 

Look what I've done for Gotham City. I've helped re-build the city after the devastating quake, WITH the help of Wayne Enterprises of course. However, I got the larger slice of pie there.

THERE. That's one example of the good my power has faced.

Another example—running this country. Leading them from crisis and war with the Middle East. At least things have cooled down to a point. We're not on Red Alert, so that's always an accomplishment.

Besides… I've done nothing criminal since… Hmm… better not go there. No matter…

Power IS of the essence.

It's been said that money is the route to all evil. Heheh… That's only partially true.

Money CAN'T change a person. It's their inner id and ego that take superficial control of things.

If one had money that they did not know about, would it change that person?? No.. It wouldn't. The minute the person knows about that money—they maybe. However, if the right person stumbled upon it, it would be an entirely different story.

The fact that greed is alive in today's world is something we all have to face. We're all going to want what Fred has down the street or what Sarah has across the way.

And no doubt, we ALL want what Bill Gates has. Or…. DO we? A multi million dollar cooperation that makes billions a day... Let's not forget about the title of "King of the Nerds" and a destined to die relationship.

You'll never find love because your gold-digger wife wants you dead. Pah! Screw that.

Yet, that's a whole different aspect. We'll get into that later. 

Money CAN, however, do SO much. If enough is offered, lives can be saved. If enough is offered one can have the home of their dreams. And for free you'll have the IRS knocking on your door with Uncle Sam breathing down your neck wanting their check.

Bribes can get you so far in today's world. Giving any random official a quarter of a mil, half a mil, or even a whole mil to keep quiet works wonders. 

With money, debt comes if not handled properly. Look at Enron.

I applaud Enron. Seriously. 

That will NEVER happen to Lex Corp. Our mistakes—Ha! Mistakes YOU'LL never know about. There ARE no mistakes.

I've had mistakes come back to haunt me in the form of a Kryptonian wearing primary colors.

Heh. Too bad.

"Hello? I—OH! Mr. President!"

"Pete?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Is Mr. Kent with you? You said you and he were going to spend a day together. I heard about the mess down at the capitol building. Everyone alright?"

"Shaken, but fine, Sir. And yes, Sir, Mr. President. He's here. As well as Lana."

"Tell Mr. Kent something for me?"

"Yes, Sir?"

….Uh?? Hey—Clark? The president says, 'You're faster than a speeding bullet.' What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Humph… it only takes one screw up and one's cover can be blown. TOO bad, SO sad.

Women—the last and final portion to the puzzle. Women can be deadly in their own right. They also can be manipulative, conniving, cunning, sneaky—most of them can't be trusted. 

The ones that can't be trusted are the ones that are out for your money—out to play you, out to… TAKE OVER you and everything you own. 

I've had the undying role to witness some of these girls. They act like they're interested in you, but in the end they only after your money. I've caught more than a handful of women. Some of them slapped me in the face. Others stormed out, leaving in tears.

I've only come across one that I have been impressed with—threats, covering up cooperate scandals. WHAT a woman.

There are a select few, though… some are as caring and sweet and innocent as can be. They're usually the ones that get the abusive boyfriends or wind up lying dead in the street all because she wouldn't give up. The few that get the loyal husbands and the two point five children will wind up being stressed and over-worked. The rest… well those are the ones that get lucky. They're the ones that get almost everything they dream of except for the unfaithful husband.

I've know quite a few innocent caring women. Two of which I've gotten to know very well. One's married to a husband with a wondering eye and the other… well… let's just say she's… SUPER.

A caring word a sensitive touch can go along way. I've found that spending a little time can help heal a broken heart—maybe not in it's entirely, but at least for a while, the hurt will disappear. 

The feeling that one gets from the satisfaction of knowing you've done something right is a rewarding experience. It's not everyday you can make a person's day. 

Women can also be the end of things, emotionally if not taken care of in the right way. If you find out you've committed, if you find out you're in LOVE with her, you could be in a bind.

I'm in love with a married woman. I know she'll never be mind, but yet I continue to see her. I've also got feelings for a potential enemy of mine. 

The division of love is never a good thing. It will ultimately lead to nothing but sheer chaos. Mix love with the three aspects—Power, wealth, women—you have a highly combustible package.

It could be the end of you, if you're not careful. 

I know for sure, I **WILL** be. 


End file.
